Talk:Renekton/@comment-202.156.8.15-20120606130135
Use my build guys TRUST me on this 1. u guys can thank me later xD. 1) boots 3pots. rush tabi. 2) get either hog on your way back or chain vest if u cant afford hog. 3) leave hog as it is and rush sunfire. get giant belt instead of chain vest 1st(duh). if u already hav chain vest frm step 2, get giant belt next and instead of completing sunfire, get hog. den complete it. 4) by now u shd have tabi hog sunfire. get 1 hexdrinker. if u dying to magicdmg, get mantle. if not, u can get longsword 1st. stronger dmg always helps. 5) leave hexdrinker as it is, rush aegis. i'd always opt for ruby cryst 1st, hp>armor/mr imo. 6) so u shd have tabi, sunfire, hog, aegis. complete maw of malmortius. u nid that ad and abit more aptankiness 7) Finish your build with guardian angel and your armor and magic resist would be so dam high. U shd be an unstoppable carry by now and u cant die. if u do, your team wud probably end up sweeping the kills cos u tanked all the shit. twice. Skill build > Q at lv1. Max Q 1st. W lv2. Max W 2nd. E lv3. Max it last. Why my skill build? Basically that early pumped Q gonna give u alot of sustain, dont Q the whole wave, jus Q 1 or 2 creeps wud do(u don wanna push ya?). get redbar up den use Q for more heal. whn u feel u can kill him(arnd lv2or3) make sure u gt redbar up den hide in brush. dash out and LAND your stun. Hit him once use Q, and dash out. cont that and u'll either zone him or kill him soon. If done correctly you shd be owning by step 3. i've done it by step 1 LOL. fb at lv2. vs darius too. anyways latest wud be step 4. So u wud be owning top by step 3-4 usually. By step 5-6, u wud be very impt in teamfites. u can come in early(i usually come in middle of teamfite) and don hesitate to on your ultimate the moment u step in. Ur ulti SHD NEVER be used to save yourself in teamfites. Perhaps laning phase ult can be used to save urself for dives but not in teamfites. use it to get that fury/sec going on and to deal aoe dps. Stack it with sunfire and your tankiness and they'll take alot of dmg w/o knowing it. Go straight for their carries n dash twice to close in. aa him until u get that red bar and W him for strong hard dmg. den jus kill him n d rest. Once u got ga, jus initiate with dash and ult whn u FIRST encounter CC. that shd make them chng focus so ur twr dive(if u dived) wud be smoother for you. if not, jus try to get 1 carry down then dash out(u shd hav at worst halfhp left). keep this up n ur team gets fat. np. -- CDG PanicSpace